Christopher's life after the incident
by jclw95
Summary: The story's in Christopher's POV, it takes place after Em's death in book one, it shows how Christopher felt when she died, and how his life went on, it'll be different from the books! Reviews are more than welcome! ;
1. Chapter 1: Em's Death

**This is what I thought would be Christopher's POV of some Airhead moments, I'll get them together and create some to make a story. It takes place in book one, and I don't know if I'll go to the next books or create an alternative ending. Shall I keep on writing? What did you think of the chapter? As you may have noticed reviews are more than welcome! ;)**

**I own nothing, the airhead books and characters belong to Meg Cabot!**

Chapter 1 – Em's death

I don't know how to describe what I'd seen... It was just all of a sudden, in what seemed like one minute ago I was with Em, laughing at the walking dead, playing JourneyQuest, attending speech class… And then it happened. I just saw the TV falling and Em beneath it. After that I blinked and I saw someone under it, and I just kept thinking "It's not Em, it can't be Em, she can't be dead", then I looked around, looking for her and just saw the paramedics carry someone… And it was Em… My Em, my best friend Emerson Watts… I just couldn't believe it. Why was I so stupid? Why were we just friends for that long? Why didn't I tell her how I really feel about her? Like it'll make any difference now... I ran to the paramedics, it was really Em… She Iooked terrible, there was blood everywhere and she was really pale… I felt my eyes become wet, my lips trembling, I didn't know what I should do, so I just followed the paramedics to the ambulance, and when I realized I couldn't get in I took her hand, probably for the last time, and squeezed it, feeling the heat in it gone, and then they took her away. She's gone, forever, I'll never get to see her again... Gosh, I swear I could kill myself at this moment, but Em wouldn't have wanted that. So I thought what I had to do, and realized I should go home, there's nothing I can do here anymore.


	2. Chapter 2: After the incident

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's the next chapter, it's not very long, as you can see, but I promise the third will be longer.**

**Chapter 2 – After the incident**

When I got home after what happened I ran to my room and called Em's parents, to know what happened. When Frida answered and told me Em was dead, I don't know what happened to me, I hung up and threw my cell phone on the wall. I was too sad to worry, but I was way more than sad, I was angry, really angry. But what can I do? I'm just an insignificant teenager, trying not to be noticed by the world. Now no one will know how I really felt about her, or at least get to know her like I did, all the things that made her special, different, and beautiful in her own way.

The next weeks passed really slowly. I had to go to school and had to stand those sorry looks on other people's (mainly teachers) faces, what made me really angry, and at the same time made me want to cry all over again. I would never be the same again, I never played JouneyQuest again, never wore long hair again, and spent most of my time in my room listening to loud music and thinking about how my life would be without Em, and thinking about revenge, mainly revenge. Minutes passed like hours, hours passed like days and so on.


	3. Chapter 3: Nikki Howard At Our School?

**Okay, the story here will be just based on the books and how I once wanted them to be, but I'm happy with the ending of the books too.**

Chapter 3 – Nikki Howard at our school?

Months passed and my life stayed the same since Em's death, boring. Then, in one usual morning, I go to school as always, and guess who's there? Nikki Howard. Yes, world's famous airhead. What is she doing here anyways? Wasn't she supposed to be at a photo shoot or something like that? I don't know, but she was there, at our school.

The bell rang and I went to class, realizing that we were in the same class, me and Nikki, I mean. First class was math, and I had to sit next to her. Then I realized her numbers looked a lot like Em's… Gosh, I must be seeing things, I have to be seeing things. But… Really, Nikki's numbers are exactly the same as Em's. And the way she writes things, and her name was erased and then written again, really strange. Okay Christopher, stop it, Em's gone, get over it. But still, I had this strange feeling Nikki Howard was staring at me. Normally girls like her and the Walking Dead didn't even bother staring at me. But Nikki was, I could feel her stare.

Days passed, and Nikki went to the same classes I and Em went, and all the time I could feel her staring at me. Then, one lunchtime I was at the computer lab, and Nikki came in. "Hi", she said. "Hi", I answered suspiciously. "Hum, I heard about what happened to your friend, hum, what's her name? Emerson?", she said. "Em was my best friend, my only friend, she was really special, and I really miss her", I said kind of angry. "Hum, I'm really, really sorry", she said, with tears beginning to fill her eyes, why was she crying? "Hum, thanks, but sorry won't bring her back", I said. "Yeah, I know", she said, her lips beginning to tremble, and then she got out of the room. Weird, really weird, it seemed she was hiding something from me, and I'm going to find out what it is. Then all of a sudden she came back with her make-up totally ruined because of tears, left something on the table and ran away. I looked at the table and saw _them_. I remembered them from speech class when nobody paid attention to Em, and I was kind of sleeping. The dinosaur glow in the dark stickers. Em. But…It's impossible, really impossible. Em couldn't be Nikki, Em was gone. But, still… It all made sense, the stickers, the erased name, the numbers and way of writing. Then, before I knew I was running like mad after Nikki. When I finally saw her I began screaming "Wait!". She turned around and I had the impression her eyes gleamed and a big smile showed up on her tear filled face. She stood there, then when I reached her I just said "Em?". She didn't answer. She pretended not to listen, but when I looked her in the eyes I knew it was her, and I knew there was something she wasn't telling me, and something she was afraid of telling. "Bye Christopher", she said looking disappointed. I took her by the wrist making her stop, then I took some steps so that we were standing face to face and immediately laid my lips on hers. She immediately responded to my unexpected act, kissing me back. We stood like this I don't know for how long. Until she placed her hand on my chest pushing me back. "Em, I know it's you, don't try to fool me, it's too late", I said. "Oh Christopher… I couldn't have told you, my family's in danger, all because of me", she said beginning to cry all over again. "Em, you didn't tell me, you just gave me a hint, and I got it", I said. "Oh, Christopher, I thought you'd never get it… I was dying to tell you, but I couldn't, or else Stark would figure it out, and my parents would have to pay for it, I mean, literally, you aren't supposed to know, no one should know…", she said. "No need to worry Em, I'll do all that it takes to keep everybody safe…I just can't believe you're alive!", I said hugging her tightly, "I swear I'll never let you go again, I just can't stand living without you, really, I don't know how to". "Christopher, I swear I wanted to tell you, I really wanted to, but I couldn't", she said against my chest. "I know, I know, no worries Em, I'm just so happy to know you're alive, my life ended when you died, really, I never played JourneyQuest again, I never wore my hair the way I used to, I never made fun of the walking dead…It all made me remember of my old life, my life with you… But then you were gone, and nothing made sense anymore", I said. "Oh Christopher, you were hurting so much… I, I guess I didn't know how much I meant to you…I'm so, so sorry…", she said sobbing. "Shhh, Em, it's alright, it's not your fault you couldn't tell me", I said hugging her even more tightly. "Chr-Chris-to-pher, I, I love you", she said sobbing. I pushed her chin up with my thumb so that we were face to face, "I love you too Em", I said. I could have stayed like this like forever, but we had class, so, we had to go.


End file.
